De cómo los celos vencen la timidez
by UchihaHinataChan
Summary: ¿Quién diría que la tímida y dulce Hinata guardaba ese genio en su interior? Los celos eran un gran detonante. Quería ignorar a aquella chica que se insinuaba descaradamente a su novio, pero no podía. "Que te den Uchiha". Sasuhina. Oneshot


Otro oneshot, por no poder dormir. Después de hacer "Vestido", poniendo a un Sasuke celoso, pensé en hacer otro fic donde la celosa fuera Hinata y aquí está el resultado. Quizá más adelante añada un segundo capítulo con lemon, para las mentes pervertidas!

De nuevo, **los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama**, al cual empiezo a odiar profundamente por los derroteros que está tomando el manga.

* * *

"_La rabia de los celos es tan fuerte que fuerza a hacer cualquier desatino"_

_**Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra **_

_**(1547-1616) **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Cogió aire profundamente y lo soltó despacio, contando de forma lenta hasta diez. Se suponía que aquello debería calmarla, pero si tuviese delante al idiota que se le había ocurrido que respirar como si estuviese dando a luz y contar con calma como si fuese retrasada podía disminuir su ansiedad, le sugeriría un par de sitios, y ninguno agradable, por donde meterse su grandiosa idea.

Sakura que se encontraba sentada a su derecha posó su mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha que intentaba calmarse.

_ Relájate Hinata, ya sabes cómo es Karin. Olvídala _ Hinata no respondió y volvió a mirar la situación que desde hacía una hora estaba acabando con su, al parecer, _no tan ilimitada paciencia_. Karin revoloteaba alrededor de Sasuke, inclinándose de vez en cuando en su asiento mostrándole el escote y tocándole de vez en cuando; y para colmo de males, _y de su salud mental_, su novio ni siquiera se inmutaba _ Relájate.

Hinata le lanzó una gélida mirada a la pelirrosa, tan fría y cortante que podría competir con su orgulloso novio. _Quería ver ella a Sakura si Karin estuviese mendigando de esa forma_ _alrededor de Sai_, probablemente la pelirroja estaría ya volando hacia la luna y el dibujante durmiendo en el sofá por semanas.

_ ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de que estoy aquí? ¿Soy invisible?_ preguntó la Hyuuga mirando a sus dos amigas.

_ Es Karin, solo ignórala _ apuntó Ino_ además Sasuke pasa de ella.

_ Pues no parece molestarle demasiado tenerla babeando encima de él_ replicó Hinata frunciendo el ceño.

Ino y Sakura intercambiaron miradas incrédulas, ¿quién diría que la tímida y dulce Hinata guardaba ese genio en su interior? Estaba claro que los celos eran un gran detonante para enfurecer a una persona.

_ Sasuke-kun_ resonó la voz de Karin de forma cantarina y a la Hyuuga le recorrió un estremecimiento poco agradable_ ¿te gusta mi nueva falda?

El mencionado giró su cabeza y miró la prenda para después volver a mirar a sus dos amigos sin responder ni decir nada.

_ Lo cierto es que no se corta un pelo_ comentó Ino estupefacta.

Hinata no podía apartar la vista de la imagen. _No quería mirar_, quería ignorar a aquella chica que se insinuaba descaradamente a su novio, quería concentrarse en tomarse aquel café en tranquilidad con sus amigas, hablando de cosas triviales; pero no podía dejar de observar a Karin haciendo cualquier tipo de movimiento alrededor de Sasuke, rozándole de forma nada inocente cualquier zona de su cuerpo, parpadeando excesivamente.

_Aquello la estaba enfermando. _

Resopló y maldijo por lo bajo. Sakura miró a Ino preguntándole con la mirada cuantas veces había hecho eso mismo Hinata en el tiempo que llevaban ahí. Ino levantó sus dos manos con 6 dedos extendidos. _Eso no podía acabar bien_. Ambas amigas sabían que Hinata podía ser la mujer más buena y pacífica sobre la faz de la tierra, pero todo tiene un límite y el de la Hyuuga parecía estar bastante cerca.

.

.

Naruto miró a la mujer pelirroja que revoloteaba de forma insistente alrededor de su mejor amigo. Desde la barra del bar donde se encontraban observó la mesa de las chicas de la que parecía emanar cierta tensión nada agradable. Miró a su rubia novia y vio que ésta le sonreía. Respondió del mismo modo, alegre de saber que no tendría que aguantar una bronca de Ino y que aquel mal augurio que procedía de allí no iba con él.

Karin desapareció durante un momento, probablemente para pensar en su próximo acercamiento a Sasuke.

_ Teme ¿no deberías decirle algo para que te deje tranquilo?_ preguntó.

_ Hmpf_ fue toda su respuesta _ se marchará cuando se canse.

_ No sé_ comentó Sai cogiendo su bebida_ la situación no debe ser agradable para Hinata.

Sasuke dirigió la mirada a su novia de forma automática al escuchar su nombre. Ella lo observaba fijamente y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron ella tenía el ceño fruncido y apartó la mirada unos segundos después mostrando cierta indignación. El pelinegro no le dio importancia, Hinata era una chica tranquila y no se molestaría por una tontería como aquella.

.

.

_ ¡Y vuelve!_ comentó Hinata al ver regresar a la pelirroja en dirección a su novio. Esta vez no podía oír lo que le estaba diciendo porque ella se había acercado de una forma bastante insinuante a su oído, para hablarle. La Hyuuga sintió la sangre arder y unos enormes deseos de estrangularla_ habladme_ les ordenó a sus amigas sin dejar de mirar en la anterior dirección_ habladme o os juro que me levanto y la mato.

Ino miró a Sakura nerviosa y ambas observaron la escena que sucedía en la barra. La rubia pensó que no podía culpar a su amiga de sentirse así, si esa (decidió omitir el adjetivo en su propia mente, por inadecuado) se estuviese acercando así a Naruto, la despellejaría viva.

_ Esto…_ empezó Sakura pensando en algo que decir_ ¡ya sé! ¿Que pensáis hacerme para mi despedida de soltera?

_ Eso es un secreto frentona_ sonrió Ino_ ¿verdad Hinata?

Pero su otra amiga no respondió. Las dos mujeres la observaron. Hinata apretaba los puños con fuerza sobre la mesa mientras miraba con infinito odio en dirección a su novio. Intercambiando miradas volvieron sus ojos en la misma dirección y quedaron asombradas. Karin había pasado un brazo sobre los hombros de Sasuke de modo amoroso y este ni se había inmutado, ya que continuaba con su tranquila conversación con Sai y Naruto.

Hinata bajó la vista hacia la mesa y por un momento sus amigas pensaron que acabaría por echarse a llorar. Sakura ya estaba pensando en mil y una formas de reprocharle al Uchiha su actitud cuando oyó a la peliazulada.

_ Se acabó.

Vieron a Hinata levantarse y caminar decidida hacia donde se encontraban los chicos, por enésima vez en la tarde intercambiaron miradas y se levantaron siguiéndola.

.

.

Hinata llegó a la altura de la barra donde se encontraba Sasuke con la pelirroja todavía pegada a él. Su novio no podía verla ya que se encontraba a sus espaldas. Hinata suspiró y tocando un hombro de Karin para llamar su atención habló.

_ Disculpa_ su voz no sonó como acostumbraba. Esta vez su tono destilaba cansancio, furia y hastío. Karin volteó solo un poco la cabeza, sin ni siquiera separarse un ápice de Sasuke. Aquello la enfureció aún más. Los tres chicos la miraron también, Hinata simplemente los ignoró_ te agradecería que mantuvieses las distancias con Sasuke.

Karin la observó de arriba abajo y sonrió con arrogancia. Sasuke miró a Hinata sin comprender que sucedía, mientras Ino y Sakura se situaban al lado de sus respectivos novios.

_ ¿Quién lo dice?_ preguntó irónica la pelirroja.

_ Yo_ fue toda la respuesta que Hinata le dio. Miró por un segundo a Sasuke, mostrándole su enfado, pero no le dijo nada_ Así que Karin, apártate.

_ Eso tendría que decirlo Sasuke-kun_ miró con ojos de cordero degollado al chico al pronunciar su nombre y aquello ya fue demasiado para Hinata, que mandó a paseo a su buena educación, su timidez y su decoro.

_ Cierto_ dijo sonriendo con ironía al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una mirada de reproche a su novio_ pero visto que _Sasuke-kun__ pronunció el nombre de forma parecida a como lo hacía Karin_ no hace nada, tendré que hacerlo yo. Te lo diré solo una vez más Karin, deja de coquetear con Sasuke y lárgate.

La mencionada miró a Hinata aún sonriendo e ignorándola deliberadamente se acercó todavía más a Sasuke. La Hyuuga encontró su límite en ese instante, que sin pensarlo dos veces agarró la muñeca de Karin con fuerza y tiró de ella, apartándola de golpe del Uchiha.

_ Pero, ¿qué mierda…?_ empezó a decir la pelirroja trastabillando por el tirón.

_ Te dije que yo lo haría_ le dijo Hinata que no se reconocía ni a sí misma. Karin le lanzó una última mirada de asco y desapareció.

_ Hinata_ el que la llamó fue Sasuke y a su novia le pareció oír un pequeño tono de reproche que la hizo enfurecer todavía más.

_ Ni me hables Sasuke_ dijo mirándole de reojo_ no digas ni una sola palabra. Has tenido…_ miró su reloj_ una hora y 20 minutos para sacártela de encima y seguías ahí tan tranquilo, así que ni se te ocurra hablarme.

Sasuke permaneció con su semblante inamovible.

_ No me alces la voz_ le dijo.

Hinata sintió ganas de golpearle. _¿Es qué no se daba cuenta del daño que le hacía ver como dejaba que aquella chica se acercase así a él? _Sintiendo que su furia comenzaba a transmutarse en rabia y que ésta amenazaba con salir en forma de lágrimas, lo miró dolida y agarrando su chaqueta que él sostenía, optó por marcharse.

_ Que te den Uchiha, que te den a ti, a tu frialdad y a tu falta de sentimientos_ inclinó la cabeza al pasar por delante del resto de sus amigos_ con vuestro permiso.

Cuando Hinata salió por la puerta del local, Sasuke pegó un sorbo a su bebida, sin inmutarse.

_ ¿No deberías ir tras ella? _ preguntó Naruto.

_ No veo el motivo.

Naruto y Sai se miraron desconcertados, Sakura movió la cabeza con resignación e Ino sintió unas irremediables ganas de golpearlo.

.

.

* * *

En cuanto puso un pie en la calle, toda la tensión acumulada cayó sobre ella como una pesada losa. No quería irse a casa, porque el lugar donde menos le apetecía encerrarse era precisamente en el hogar que compartía con Sasuke.

Comenzó a caminar barajando opciones. En la calle hacía un frío de mil demonios y no podía pasarse la tarde dando vueltas. Pensó en ir hasta el piso de Neji, pero estaba segura de que en el momento en que empezase a relatarle lo ocurrido se desmoronaría y comenzaría llorar; y de acuerdo, estaba enfadada con Sasuke, pero no lo suficiente como para perderlo a manos de la muerte que Neji le daría al enterarse.

Suspiró desganada y se encogió más en el abrigo en un vano intento de conseguir más calor.

Al pasar por delante de una tienda de animales se le encendió la bombilla. ¡Kiba! Su adorado y siempre fiel mejor amigo. Un poco más animada se encaminó hacia su casa.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke oía hablar a Ino mientras aún permanecían en el mismo lugar. No sabía muy bien como sentirse. Estaba furioso por la forma de actuar de Hinata y por atreverse a hablarle de aquella forma, además se había ido dejándole con la palabra en la boca, pero también le había gustado un poco verla celosa. Sonrió para sus adentros, después de todo _¿quién había dicho que su dulce novia no tenía agallas?_

_ No me coge el teléfono_ oyó decir a Sakura y prestó atención aunque la conversación no fuese con él.

_ No creo que se haya ido a casa_ comentó Ino y miró al Uchiha con el ceño fruncido_ quizá fue junto a Neji.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, lo último que necesitaba después de aquello era al sobreprotector Hyuuga recriminándole el haberle hecho algo a su adorada prima.

_ Al menos podrías mostrar un poco de interés en buscarla_ Sasuke miró hacia donde venía la voz. Naruto le hablaba con anormal seriedad, nada propia de él y le miraba con reproche_ la has hecho sentirse mal.

_ No es mi culpa_ se defendió_ yo no hice nada.

_ Idiota_ le soltó Sakura sorprendiéndolo un poco_ eso es precisamente lo malo. ¿Cómo te hubieses sentido tú si un hombre estuviese coqueteando con Hinata delante de tus narices y ella ni se inmutase?

Sasuke pensó unos segundos en lo dicho por su amiga.

_ Ademas_ añadió Ino_ Hinata-chan debe de sentirse fatal ahora. Ella odia las peleas y las discusiones. Estará martirizándose por ello.

Sasuke miró a las dos chicas.

_ No digáis bobadas_ soltó sin más. Aunque jamás admitiría que ahora si estaba preocupado por su novia.

.

.

* * *

_ Será idiota_ gruñó Kiba dándole un té caliente a su amiga que se encontraba sentada en su cocina.

_ No le insultes Kiba-kun, por favor_ sonrió Hinata de forma triste_ además, yo no debí gritarle y él…

_ Ni se te ocurra culparte ¿me oyes?_ la interrumpió su amigo_ aquí el único culpable e imbécil es tu novio. Además ¿dónde diablos está ahora? ¡Debería estar buscándote para disculparse! ¡Maldito bastardo Uchiha!

_ ¡Kiba-kun!_ lo reprendió su amiga.

Inuzuka gruñó saliendo de la cocina para coger su móvil que acababa de sonar. Era un mensaje de Naruto.

_¿Está Hinata contigo? Estamos preocupados. Naruto._

Kiba suspiró y le respondió para que estuviese tranquilo.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke supo por Naruto que Hinata estaba en casa de su mejor amigo. Resopló con cansancio mientras se dirigía hacia ese lugar. Le parecía estúpido tener que ir a buscarla cuando la que le había gritado y se había puesto como una loca celosa había sido ella. Recordó lo que Sakura le dijo y rodó los ojos. Vale, _admitía que si algún tío hubiese hecho con Hinata lo que Karin hizo con él, no viviría para contarlo_. Llegó a la puerta de Kiba y llamó al timbre. El dueño abrió y frunció el ceño al momento de ver al Uchiha.

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ le soltó.

_ Dile a Hinata que salga.

_ No está_ respondió Kiba apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

_ No me jodas Inuzuka, sé que está ahí.

_ Te digo que no está Uchiha_ gruñó Kiba_ hace una hora que se fue. Dijo que debía irse a casa porque no quería preocuparte_ rodó los ojos_ si será idiota, no te la mereces.

Sasuke observó al castaño y constató que le decía la verdad.

_ Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión_ le soltó girándose para marcharse. Notó como Kiba le agarraba de un hombro para detenerlo, el agarre era fuerte y los dedos se le clavaban. Giró la cabeza y lo observó.

_ Mira Uchiha, tú no me caes particularmente bien y yo no soy mucho de tu agrado_ le dijo_ pero tenemos algo en común, algo que es muy importante para mí: Hinata_ miró a Sasuke fijamente a los ojos_ y aunque jamás entienda porque diablos te quiere, ella lo hace y si eso la hace feliz, por mi estupendo.

_ Abrevia_ escupió Sasuke.

_ Más te vale que tú también la quieras de la misma forma, porque si la vuelves a hacer sentir mal como hoy, incluso Hyuuga Neji te parecerá una hermanita de la caridad a mi lado.

Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa.

_ ¿Me estás amenazando Inuzuka?

_ Interpreta lo que te dé la gana_ le soltó_ pero hazla feliz.

El Uchiha comenzó a caminar para irse, pero se vio interrumpido de nuevo por un grito.

_ Aunque_ gritó Kiba_ es evidente que te mueres por ella, ni siquiera tu orgullo Uchiha puede ocultar eso.

Dicho aquello Kiba entró en su hogar riendo a carcajada limpia.

.

.

* * *

Cuando Sasuke llegó a su casa vio todas las luces apagadas, empezó a maldecir pensando que el idiota del mejor amigo de Hinata se la había jugado. Pero entonces vio la chaqueta de ella sobre una silla del salón y afinando el oído pudo oír el agua de la ducha.

Hinata cerró el grifo y sin secarse demasiado se puso su pequeño albornoz blanco que le llegaba por mitad del muslo y lo anudó a la cintura. Se escurrió el pelo con una toalla y desenredándolo lo dejo caer aún mojado sobre la espalda. Se miró al espejo y estiró los músculos. Observó el reloj e imaginó que Sasuke tardaría bastante en llegar guiado por su orgullo, después de todo ella le había gritado y se había ido dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Sacudió su cabeza con resignación y se dirigió a la cocina a comer el trozo de tarta de chocolate que estaba segura que aún quedaba en la nevera.

Cuando entró en la cocina, deleitándose anticipadamente en el dulce que se comería, se encontró a Sasuke allí. Comía una manzana y estaba de pie apoyado en el marco de la ventana. Se miraron.

_ Ah…hola_ soltó Hinata desconcertada.

_ ¿Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre?_ le preguntó su novio tirando los restos de la fruta_ ¿Ah, hola?

Hinata frunció el ceño por el tono cínico que estaba utilizando y sus pensamientos de tarta, chocolate y paz se vieron cambiados por un _maldito egocéntrico Uchiha._

_ Pensé que no vendrías hasta tarde_ respondió Hinata yendo hacia el frigorífico_ no sé que quieres que te diga.

_ Una disculpa no estaría mal.

_ ¿Una disculpa?_ la mujer apartó la vista del electrodoméstico y lo cerró_ ¿por qué debería disculparme? Si puede saberse.

_ ¿No es evidente? Me gritaste, te comportaste como una mujer histérica y además…_ pareció meditar un segundo_ ¿cómo fue que dijiste? ¡Ah sí!_ Hinata notaba la ironía de las palabras de su novio_ algo así como: que te den Uchiha.

Ella no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. _¿Mujer histérica?_

_ No fui yo quien dejó que Karin le manosease cuanto quisiera _ le lanzó una mirada dolida.

_ Ella se acercó, yo me limité a ignorarla.

_ No estaría de más que la hubieses apartado_ soltó Hinata recordando la imagen de la pelirroja demasiado cerca de Sasuke.

Éste, por su parte, sonrió.

_ ¿Celosa?

Hinata gruñó y cogiendo una manzana como la que antes tenía Sasuke, abandonó la cocina para aplacar su hambre. Ya se comería la tarta cuando estuviese con mejor humor. Sasuke la siguió y la vio sentarse con frustración en el sofá. Tenía que admitir que verla así le estaba resultando divertido.

_ Admítelo Hinata, estabas celosa_ le repitió con aquella sonrisita de superioridad. La mujer le lanzó una mirada asesina y mordió con furia la roja fruta.

_ ¿Y qué si es verdad? Tengo todo el derecho de ponerme celosa.

_ Los celos son una tontería.

Hinata alzó una ceja y sonrió.

_ ¿Tontería? Creo recordar que no opinabas lo mismo el día que aquel hombre intentó coquetear conmigo en la fiesta de tu hermano.

_ Te tocó_ respondió llanamente_ nadie puede tocarte.

_ ¡¿Oh?! Y a ti sí, por supuesto_ contraatacó Hinata_ se supone que yo debo cruzarme de brazos mientras la guarra de Karin te manosea delante de mis narices ¿no?_ volvió a morder la manzana_ muy bonito.

La furia que había sentido aquella tarde en el bar estaba volviendo a ella, y no le gustaba._ Odiaba discutir, odiaba las peleas_. Odiaba estar enfadada con Sasuke, así que tomó una decisión.

_ Creo que me iré a la cama, esta conversación no está sirviendo para nada_ le dijo.

Se levantó y fue hasta la habitación. Al llegar se frotó la cara para calmarse y se dejó caer en la cama. Estuvo en aquella posición unos segundos y finalmente se colocó en su lado del mueble, tumbada de lado dando la espalda a la puerta. Ni siquiera se había quitado el albornoz.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza para dormirse, segura de que al despertar al día siguiente el mal humor habría cesado.

Cuando pasaron unos minutos oyó pasos y notó a Sasuke introducirse en su lado de la cama. Ella permaneció callada, fingiendo dormir y dándole la espalda.

El hombre se acercó a ella y pasó una mano por su cintura. Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida.

_ No te enfades_ el tono de Sasuke sonó como siempre, autoritario, como si fuese una orden. Hinata permaneció en silencio con la bruma del enfado aún sobre ella_ ha sido divertido verte enfadada y celosa.

Hinata frunció el ceño. ¿_Divertido? Se estaba riendo de ella, acaso._

_ Hinata_ repitió.

_ Para mí no ha sido nada divertido Sasuke_ pronunció. La voz sonó monocorde, como si alguien la hubiese arrancado la esencia. El Uchiha por primera vez en el día se dio cuenta de que quizá ella no hubiese actuado así por rabia, celos o instinto de propiedad; sino por dolor. Le había dolido aquello.

_ De acuerdo_ respondió él_ lo siento.

Aquello sí que la sorprendió. Jamás, y cuando decía jamás, se refería a que en toda su existencia no había oído al Uchiha decir aquellas dos palabras: lo siento.

Giró un poco la cabeza y se cruzó con la mirada de Sasuke que volvió a hablar.

_ No pensé en que la situación podía resultarte dolorosa.

_ Lo fue_ corroboró volviendo la vista al frente_ ya es difícil para mi ver como un montón de mujeres te miran y se te insinúan constantemente_ suspiró_ mujeres mil veces más guapas, inteligentes y mejores que yo, pero ver con mis propios ojos lo de hoy…

_ Basta_ Sasuke la apretó más contra él_ deja de decir bobadas.

_ Es la verdad_ suspiró ella encogiéndose un poco más.

_ Y una mierda_ respondió Sasuke mientras la soltaba, para de un movimiento girarla y obligarla a mirarlo_ si vuelves a menospreciarte de esa forma, me enfadaré de verdad.

Hinata abrió los ojos y se acercó a él, acurrucándose.

_ Por eso me gustó verte hoy enfadada_ le dijo él acariciándola_ demostraste que aunque eres dulce y amable, también eres fuerte y decidida.

Ella sonrió aún arropada entre los brazos y el pecho de Sasuke.

_ Así que soy divertida cuando me enfado ¿no?_ preguntó riendo, abandonando la tensión del momento. Sintiendo como se diluía poco a poco.

Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa.

_ Si, aunque dudo que Karin opine igual.

_ Jamás volveré a ese lugar ¡qué vergüenza!_ Hinata alzó la cabeza y le miró al decir eso, consciente del espectáculo que había hecho esa tarde _ perdona por haberte gritado.

_ ¿Y ahora te disculpas?_ Sasuke suspiró_ sí que sois raras las mujeres.

Hinata le golpeó en broma sobre un brazo y se acurrucó para dormir. Segundos más tarde oyó a Sasuke.

_ ¡Eh!_ la mujer le miró_ ¿Sabes que hacen las parejas después de discutir?

La pregunta la pilló por sorpresa y respondió lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

_ Disculparse. ¿No es lo que acabamos de hacer?

Sasuke apoyó la cabeza sobre su codo y sonrió de aquella forma que Hinata conocía bien.

_ Exacto_ se inclinó hacia ella y la besó hambriento_ ¿has oído hablar alguna vez del sexo de reconciliación?

Ella enrojeció y le devolvió la sonrisa.

_Quizá Sasuke tuviera razón y enfadarse tuviera algo de divertido._

_

* * *

_

_._

_._

Espero vuestros reviews, a ver si me animo a ponerle lemon :)_  
_


End file.
